1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an aluminum railing apparatus wherein the top railing member is of extruded aluminum with a relatively flat bottom and having a picket-receiving channel extending inwardly therefrom.
Aluminum railings have many advantages over more traditional railing systems of steel, wrought iron or wood and, consequently, are widely used in many buildings for balconies, elevated decks and the like. They are light in weight, relatively inexpensive and can be painted to match any colour scheme. Furthermore, they have a virtually unlimited life span. However, some prior art aluminum railing systems have offered disadvantages which have limited their market. For example, some systems do not provide a clean, pleasing appearance from all angles, particularly from below as they are seen by reclining sun bathers. Some prior art railing systems have the top railing interrupted at intervals by posts and therefore cannot give long, continuous spans of top railing as often is desired. Some aluminum railing apparatuses have been relatively difficult to assemble on the job site, making labour costs too high. In addition, previous aluminum railing apparatuses have had difficulties meeting the requirements of the applicable building codes.